Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers pt2
Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers pt2 is the 2nd episode of Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers, and a continuation of the previous episode. Plot synopsis Mario is thrown in jail for a crime he claims he didn't commit: covering Isle Delfino with mysterious goop. He is soon tasked with cleaning up the island with FLUDD, and after cleaning the front of Delfino Plaza, encounters Shadow Mario! Characters *Mario *FLUDD *Toadsworth *Princess Peach *Shadow Mario *Toads *Piantas *Pety Piranha Trivia *FLUDD makes a reference to Youtube Poop near the end of the video. *The brown goop is referred to as poop in the entire video. Transcript (The video opens with Mario and FLUDD in prison.) Mario: Ah crap! Eh- I didn't even do anything, and they threw me in jail! FLUDD: Because you are counted as a perpetrator you idiot. Mario: Screw you, FLUDD. I'm escaping. What's that over there (sees a Blue Coin) FLUDD: You idiot. It is a coin. Mario: Not just any coin. It's a blue coin! Every time I collect all 'em back at the show- eh- back at Super Mario 64, they are worth 5 coins! Let's collect it. (Gets the Blue Coin) Hooray! Okay, let's break out of here. I need a missile! (Mario sprays the opening. A small boom noise is made) Yeah! Ho-hah, I am free! Now let's get off this junky island! Wait, I'm suppose to do community service. We'll have to plan my escape later. Bestove. (Mario lands in the goop and slide around) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW I'm covered in poop. (sniffs) Aw, it smells, too! Ew! Poopy poop poo. (Mario soon sprays the mass at the center, revealing another Piranha Plant-type monster) Poo Monster: LOWLE! Mario: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! A poop monster! And boy, does it smell! (Mario soon sprays it's mouth.) Poo Monster: LOWLET! (Mario continues to spray it) Poo Monster: Heh he hee hoo hoo. That tickles. (Mario sprays it's mouth) LOWLET! (Mario sprays it one last time.) Poo Monster: LOWLET!!! (the Poo Monster is soon defeated. Mario jumps away) Mario: WHOOOAAAAHHH! Hm? (The cutscene is soon activated. The camera soon starts shaking erratically.) Mario: WHOOOOAAAAAH! What the crap is happening?! It's an earthquake, just like the one in Haiti! Toadsworth: Oh my gosh! What the crap is that?! (Shadow Mario is soon shown on the statue's head.) Shadow Mario: Why hello there, everyone! It's a me, Mario! Welcome to Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers! Princess Peach: What? Shadow Mario: (jumps) Wheeee! Mario: Come on! Why couldn't we just end it- what? That's all right then? Shadow Mario: Come here, Princess! I'm gonna sell you! Peach: (screams) Mario: Holy crap! The Princess is being kidnapped! FLUDD: At last! Some action! I like action, it is awesome. Mario: (sees Shadow Mario) There you are! I'm going to- just wait till I beat the crap out of you! Shadow Mario: Her ha! But you can't punch anymore! Mario: Well then, spraying you with water. Peach: Help me for crap's sake! Shadow Mario: My jumping skills are amazing. Yours suck. Mario: My jumping abilities don't suck! I've outjumped- actually, I'm 30 years old! Ye- I have jumping abilities since- I've had really good jumping abilities since 1981! Shadow Mario: (getting hit with water) OW! OW! OW! OW! Crap, crap, your destroying me. Peach: Help me! Crapity crap crup. Shadow Mario: URCH! Hah ha, you can't catch me now! Mario: I will get you yet! (Mario continues spraying everything) Crap, I can't catch him! FLUDD: See? I told you. You suck. Mario: Okay. Come back here! IronYoshi: Really, it doesn't take that long, but it's been a while since I played this. Mario: (slips) AH! where the crap are you?! Shadow Mario: Hah ha! I am much more faster than you! (The Map is accidentally brought up.) Mario: No I don't want the map! Time for sprays! Shadow Mario: Ow OW! (finally brought down) OW ow ow OW! No fair! Completely unfair! You shouldn't be allowed to use tools like that! Mario: Well why do you have a big paint brush that's filled with poop? Shadow Mario: (gets up. sorta) Hooh! You can't catch me! Mario: Ow! FLUDD: Catch him, you idiot! Mario: Stop being so mean, FLUDD! Your just like Kazooie. Shadow Mario: Look at me and my evil laugh. Mario: Dude, you are a midget! Shadow Mario: Who saw you too! Wheeee! Mario: Crap, I have to spray. (He does so) Ooh, where's this lead to? WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Mysterious Voice: EYAW EYAW EYAW! (A Shine Sprite soon appears) AWWWWWWW! (The Sprite is soon selected) Shadow Mario: Heh. Look at me, I covered this entire place with poop. Mario (appears) Ah man! Well, at least I'm- a river at Isle Delfino. (slides) WHEEEEEEEEEEHEHEEEE YAH!!! (falls into the water) Crap! Say... come on. Do all these p- does every place on Isle Delfino have water? FLUDD: Pretty much. Pretty much. Mario: (jumps over the fence and sees the duck enemies) Aw, those things are really cute! Come here duckies! (One of them hits Mario) Ow! Don't hurt me, I am your master! Mysterious Voice: Elmo dead. Mario: Well, let's get this show on the road. (Mario attempts to get on the spinning wheel, but fails.) FLUDD: Why are you complaining about this Youtube... episode- why are you complaining about this show more than freeing the islanders? Mario: Screw the poop cleaning up! I'm going to that cave over there. FLUDD: But your suppose to do the clean up, you idiot. Mario: Screw you, FLUDD! (heads to one of t he platforms in the lake) Okay, I hope I don't mess this up. (lands on one of the ropes and jumps) WHEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHH Volcano! (jumps on a rope again) Peachu! (does a double jump) Poop! Okay, we are up heres. (slips) Whoa. Hey, can I get in there? Pianta: From here on, things get really dangerous. So no fooling around! Mario: Crap. Screw you. (sprays the Pianta) FLUDD: See what I mean? Mario: (sliding) AHHHHHH! Ah well, time to clean up this poopy mess! (sighs) More poop than usual. (slips) AHHHH! Let's clean up this crap. (Mario sprays the mass, and another poo monster emerges.) Poo Monster: LOWLET! Mario: Oh crap, an- ah man, not another poop monster! Let's deal with him. (Mario sprays the monster) Poo Monster: Ooh, that tickled- LOWLET! (Mario sprays it again.) Poo Monster: LOWLET! (Mario sprays it one last time.) Poo Monster: LOWLET!!! Mario: Well, that was eeezay! OW. (The bridge comes back, accompanied by the Mario theme.) Mario: AHHHHHH! It grew. (the Shine Sprite soon appears) Hooray! (Mario heads for the bridge and away from the Shine Sprite) FLUDD: Aren't you going to get it? Mario: Not right now. I wanna see what over there leads to. It's like a coin ten. Really. (Things start coming out of nowhere) AHHHHHH! Turds! ("Youtube Poop" is whispered.) Mario: Crap! Wonder when I'm going to make a Youtube Poop of this. Hah, seriously! This ain't no Youtube Poop! really. Because of the poop. And it's on Youtube. So it's a Youtube Poop. FLUDD: No. No, Youtube Poop is classified as prioritizing (parodying) something from a famous show like Pokémon or many of your games like Hotel Mario and the Floating Mario Head or Mama Luigi, the god of all Youtube Poops. Mysterious Voice: MAH BOI! Mario: Look at me, I'm covered in poop. (FLUDD's nozzles keep changing erratically.) FLUDD: Stop switching me arooooooound! Gonna make me barf. (sprays water) BLEEEEEEEEH! Mario: How can you barf? your just- look! It's- it's a... Piranha Plant? Doesn't look anything like the Piranha Plants in the Mushroom Kingdom. (Mario soon lands near Pety Piranha. The cutscene is soon activated.) Guh. Pety Piranha: Hoy there lah la lah la LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Mario: Dude, your singing is horrible! Pety Piranha: No. (the roof begins to crack, and Pety makes concerned noises) Wha? Mario: Oh, smooth move, mister. Pety Piranha: Whahooooh? (the roof breaks, and both begin to fall down) HOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!!! Mario: HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! (they soon land) Ow. Pety Piranha: DAWRF! Ooh, I feel so sick. Mario: Perhaps you need some water. Pety Piranha: For sure. give me some. I'll open my mouth. (he does, and Mario sprays a lot of water into his mouth) FLOOW NO NO! TOO MUCH TOO MUCH NO TOO MUCH TOO MUCH!!! Gulp. Ooooooh... (falls back) Mario: Time to attack with ground-pound. (He does) Pety Piranha: OUCH! (slaps himself) OOH HOO. Mysterious Voice: FAIL. (Pety Piranha opens his mouth again, and Mario sprays water into it.) Pety Piranha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOO MUCH Too much! Uhhhhhgh... (falls back, then attempts to get back up) Huff huff huff. (Mario soon ground-pounds him) OUCH! Mario: Perhaps we have to cut this battle short, folks. So long! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers Episodes